Crystal Dreams
by Kitana Amazon
Summary: (rating subject to change) Sorry guys, this is just too hard to explain. Its got characters from serveral anime and places from rpgs.


Disclaimers-----I don't own blah blah blah, you all know that stuff. Yes, I took some characters, a few places from certain shows and video games, but the storyline is completely mine. Don't sue me, because all you'll get is my whole life savings. $2.57. Is that a lot of money? No it isn't. So, please just accept the fact I telling you I don't own the stuff and be gone. Yes, although I took some characters, a lot are purely mine, and if you would like to have them in your story, please ask, thank you. Now get on with it and read the story...also a shout out to my peeps Endymion-san, Sakura-san, Eunae-san, and Michiru-san, love ya guys, thanx for the help. Your the best friends a person could ask for I really do care about you all..  
  
-Kitana  
  
  
  
Crystal Dreams  
  
the story of the crystal tear...  
  
Prologue  
  
A silent wind blew threw the dense forest, sending a chill down a young girls spine. She turned her head to the left and dropped to the ground, clutching her now throbbing forehead. She gasped as the burning pain pierced into the center of her brain, trying hard to grasp onto the memories her own willpower could not. A bolt of energy flowed quickly through her head, and then was gone. She began to breath hard and fell in a collasped heap on the ground, the smell of fresh earth entering her nostrils. She moaned and tryed to pull herself up from the ground, but failed miserably and dropped back down. These sudden pains in her head were getting more regular. They were looking for something, but obviously didn't find what they were looking for since the searching energy hands kept coming back.  
  
She managed to pull herself up and looked around at the current surroundings. She could vaguely where she was going...yes, she remembered now. The mission she had been offered. Some crazy archaeologist wanted them to find something for him. Them... Even the words sounded strange to her now. As far back as she could remember she had been alone, so why work with others now? She asked herself that question a thousand times before taking the job. She figured working with others wouldn't be too bad...after all, she could just tell them to stay out of her way. She began the walk to the place where the man lived. It wouldn't be long before she reached it. The forest she was in began to fade as the trees became fewer and fewer. Eventually she came to a very quaint looking building. She secretly scowled at the people who lived here, although she knew it was here she would find her job. She walked into the door and a spacious white room with a single desk in the middle. A young woman with short dark purple locks was typing away on a small computer. She had large glasses and a white lab coat on. The room had three other girls in it. She recognized two of them. She had seen them doing jobs before. She is often hired to watch people, and coincidentally she had watched both of these people before. They were tombraiders as well she found out. She sat away from them, but not for long, for as soon as the woman noticed her arrival, she stood up and straightened her glasses.  
  
"Welcome girls. Now that Rhiannon has arrived, we may begin. As you know, you all have been hired by Mr. Fushiimu. Money issues will be configured when the job is done, and I assure you ladies, it will be at least five thousand G."  
  
She noticed the bewildered look on their faces and quickly added, "Each."  
  
They all nodded and the woman continued to speak. "Mr. Fushiimu will see you all indivdually, first will be..." she glanced at her paper. "Miss Jessica?"  
  
A girl that couldn't be more than Rhiannon's age of fifteen stood up. Her shoulder-length dark green hair was pulled back into a messy ponyatail. She followed the woman into a door and disappeared.  
  
Rhiannon took this time to look around. She only recognized one of the two remaining. Her blond hair was halfway down her back and not put up in any certain fashion. She knew her by name already. It was Sarah. The other girl was a mystery however, her long black hair was full of body and her face held a nasty sneer as she looked back and forth between Sarah and Rhiannon. Her dark violet eyes only furthered her mystery. She looked about sixteen herself and not pleasant at all. Rhiannon was usually very pleasant around people and not mean at all. Lately she had been getting meaner and hungrier for reasons she couldn't explain. She always shrugged them off, but was getting worried. Soon the woman returned and called for Sarah.  
  
The tension in the room couldn't have been cut with a chainsaw. Rhiannon kept stealing glances at the woman, and was a little nervous. The woman returned once more and called out, "Miss Sierra?"  
  
The mysterious young woman looked up and slowly stood up and walked through the door without any words. Rhiannon waited anxiously until finally the woman finally walked through the door and motioned for her to enter. She stood up and walked toward her, stumbling as she did. She picked herself up and followed her into a opening in the wall. It was very unusual since the room she was just in was so white it was sickening, and the small opening in the wall lead to this eerie dark corridor, black except for the dim torches lining the wall. 


End file.
